Unsent
by Tanya Lilac
Summary: A series of unsent letters in different times and places. Some used to vent feelings and others unsent for other reasons. Some AU, some OOC and mostly unrelated unless specified. Chapter Two: Memos. Slight SasuSaku.
1. Worry: From Tenten To Neji

**A series of unsent letters, in different scenarios, some AU- unrelated, unless specified. It's more like a venting of feelings for the relevant character, and I've tried to characterize them accordingly. Enjoy.**

**Unsent- Chapter One**

**Worry**

Neji,

You left me at the gates and said that you'd return. I'll hold you to that, even if it kills me.

No one's really mentioning you five, or six, counting Akamaru, but we're all thinking the same thing- will you return with _him_?

Lee's anxious to get better. He says he's planning on catching up to you.

_Please_ Neji... please be safe; return home, with or without Sasuke.

I hope to see you again, alive and well- but I don't think I'll give you this letter, r tell you about it.

Yet.

-Tenten.


	2. Memos: Sasuke and Sakura

**Memos **

**Discarded Memo No. 1**

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

Wow. This office job is way more exciting than I would have expected. NOT. We've been sitting at these stupid open plan desks for more than six months –

Screw this.

**Discarded Memo No. 2 …. 9**

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

You know, ever since we took this recon mission from Tsunade-sama, I think… we've grown closer more as people, and as shinobi, I mean… you're looking at me now. I think I'll just stop now. Smile casually… and look back down at your 'work'… scrunch it up and throw it out… now.

**Discarded Memo No. 45**

**From: Haruno Sakura **

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

Well, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for, well a long time. You might have even guessed it before now. Anyhow, to cut to the chase, I think that I'm in with y u. Pen's run i g o t.

**Discarded Memo No. 74**

**From: Uchiha Haruno Sakura **

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

Wow, I've gone through about three pens today, writing memos I'm never going to send to you, saying things like 'I love you'. I hate cheap office stationery. You're staring at me again. I wonder what you're thinking about, and someone's walking around the corner- it's that creep, Masaki.

**Discarded Memo No. 1**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**To: Haruno Sakura**

You really shouldn't write on so many of those little memos and throw them out. It makes people suspicious, and it's obvious you're not doing any work. I wonder what you're writing, though.

**Discarded Memo No. 30**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**To: Haruno Sakura**

Okay, now you're writing about growing closer… you crossed that out. Huh. You seem to have forgotten that I do possess the Sharingan, and I am copying your hand movements. And I thought you were smart.

**Discarded Memo No. 46**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**To: Haruno Sakura**

You're what?!?! My pen ran out too! This is getting really annoying, because this cheap office stationery is getting on _my _nerves too! I am _so_ bringing in my own pens tomorrow. It's a good thing we're not really sending these things, huh? I think I sound gay in these. I think I'll just throw this one into the bottom of the bin, and tell you that I dropped a pen in there later.

**Discarded Memo No. 75**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**To: Haruno Sakura**

I guess I'm just amusing myself watching you fret over this, Sakura. I think I'll just write you a proper memo and put it on your desk when you're not there. Does Masaki always hang around your desk like that? It's annoying.

**Memo No. 1 **

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**To: Haruno Sakura**

Do you want to go out for dinner tonight after work? It'll be strictly professional, of course- and we'll talk about, well- everything over these past six months.

**Memo No. 2**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**To: Haruno Sakura**

It's not a date, or anything like it, though. So, what do you think?

**Discarded Memo No. 100**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**To: Haruno Sakura**

Well, I'm beginning to think you didn't get my memo, and Masaki seems to be gloating too much for my liking. I think I'll handle that in a second.

**Discarded Memo No. 78**

**From: Haruno Sakura**

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

So, where are we going tonight? Oh… you've just left your desk. Well, I don't think I can send this now… Why did Masaki just come in looking incredibly dishevelled? He's not looking at me anymore… that's a bit of a relief.

Anyhow, I just dug up your memos from underneath all of the paperwork someone dumped on me when I went out for lunch, and you seem to be really pissed off and all, so I guess this one's going in the bin after all.


End file.
